Stellar
by Blue Arashi
Summary: A romance based on the late night thoughts of five couples. A Incubus song. V/B, T/P, G/B, G/V, G/C. Please r&r.


GOD BLESS AMERICA!!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm broke what does that say?

Stellar 

Vegeta lie in bed with his arms around the one person he had ever cared for. She was his soul mate, the mother of his children, and his queen. He did not need a planet for this to be clear to him.

He loved her. He had come to terms with it. He was _dangerously _in love with her. He knew if anyone ever hurt whether it be physically or emotionally he would not hesitate in destroying them.

The clock read twelve a.m. He turned back to the object of his affection. There was something about her, he wasn't sure what it was, but it had drawn him to her in the first place and it still held him. 

Sometimes he wondered how she would fare as queen of Vegetasei. No one could say that she lacked the determination and emotional strength even if she didn't posses the physical strength. His people would have loved her eventually. 

He had brought his planet back millions of times in his mind. At this particular moment it was restored to its rightful self with Bulma by his side ruling it.

Meet me in outer space, 

_We could spend the night; watch the earth come up. _

_I've grown tired of that place; won't you come with me?_

_We could start again._

He felt her shift her position waking up. She glanced up at him with a small smile before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. At that moment he felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't figure out what it was about her that made him feel this way. He had come to the conclusion that he would never know.

How do you do it? 

_Make me feel like I do._

_How do you do it? _

_It's better than I ever knew._

Vegeta let the thought drift to the back of his mind as he went to sleep.

*~*~*~*

Pan sat in the living room of her new apartment. It was strange being away from her parents so much. Her twentieth birthday had just passed yet when it came to her parents she still felt like a child.

Trunks had helped her unpack all of her belongings earlier that day and they had just come in from a night out to celebrate. He was so handsome and she still couldn't believe that they had been together for the past two years. He was much older than her yet that didn't matter much when it came to how much they loved each other.

Trunks had taken the day off to help Pan unpack. He would do anything for her. Hell, he would quit the job all together if she asked. He looked at her now sitting on the couch and he couldn't help but think how cute she was, no she wasn't cute she was breathe taking.

He walked over to her and pulled her up to a standing position. He didn't say anything; there was no need for words. They stared at each other for a moment before he lowered his head to his and gently kissed her soft lips.

Pan loved moments like this when it was just her and Trunks. No one to keep her from giving him her full attention.

She often wondered how she ended up with him. Unbeknownst to her, he thought the same thing about her every time he saw her. She gently pulled him into the bedroom.

Trunks felt like he was floating in the stars every time he made love to her. He could never figure out what it was about her that made him excited at the mere mention of her name.

_Meet me in outer space._

_I will hold you close if you're afraid of heights._

He pushed all of his thoughts aside and cherished the moment that they were spending together.

*~*~*~*

Goten could not keep his attention on the task at hand. He tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes on the road but it was harder than anything he had ever done before. Bra was absolutely captivating. He kept throwing her glances through the whole ride home.

They had just come from a night out on the town and having a romantic dinner. It was late, and he hoped that Vegeta was asleep when he brought Bra home. Of course Bra was a grown woman yet that didn't seem to matter much when it came to being Vegetas' only daughter.

Bra looked more beautiful than ever when under the dim lights of the restaurant. They had talked about all sorts of things that night yet the only thing he could think about was her. He doubted that he would ever figure out how he got the date in the first place. 

Every man that knew Bra wanted to be with her. He just thanked kami and cast the thought aside. All that he really wanted was for her to love him as much as he loved her. His feelings for her were so strong that they hurt. He had never felt that way about anyone. He got anxious at the mere thought of getting to see her.

She was staring at him when he looked at her again. What was she thinking? She slowly reached out and held his hand. A small smile gliding across her face as their eyes made contact.  

*~*~*~*

Videl lie on the couch her head resting in Gohan's lap. They had been watching a movie on the television. She took her eyes off of the screen, slightly sat up and looked at her husband. He felt her move and looked at her.

Gohan looked into his wife's eyes and saw the love in them. They had been together since high school and he loved her more with each day that passed.

Videl slowly went in for the kiss. She loved being alone with Gohan. No noise to disturb them, just the two of them. She thought everything was cute about him even his glasses and the brainy way he carried himself. No doubt that that factor about him was due to his mother.

She felt him wrap his hands around her waist and pull her onto his lap. He was slowly running his fingers through her hair.

Gohan loved these peaceful moments with his wife. It was times like this that he totally forgot about all of the evils in the world. Everything stood still for him in moments like this.

He felt like he was soaring above the clouds or in heaven. 

_I need you to see this place._

_It might be the only way that I can show you how it feels to be inside of you._

_*~*~*~*_

Goku couldn't sleep. He had been awaken by a dream, he couldn't remember exactly what it was about, he just knew he hadn't liked it. He had been lying in the bed thinking for a while; thinking about his life and how it had turned out.

Chichi had been sleep when she felt the bed moving. When she opened her eyes she realized that Goku was having a nightmare and fighting in his sleep. She gave him a shake to wake him up before trying to go back to sleep.

She found that going back to sleep was harder than it seemed. She looked over at Goku he appeared to be asleep; he looked so peaceful and young. He never really had age lines due to the Saiyajin blood flowing through his veins. 

It was times like this that she always felt nervous and afraid. She was afraid that one day Goku would leave her a younger woman. She knew he loved her but she was getting old. They had a grown granddaughter for goodness sake.

Goku had been thinking about his beautiful wife. He wondered how anyone could be as wonderful as her. Of course she was strong willed and frightening with a frying pan. At that thought a smile came to his face. He had gone through many frying pans in all the years they had spent together.

She had been titled strongest woman in the world when he met her. It wasn't until after they had gotten married that he realized just how strong she was. She had given him two courageous and very intelligent sons, she had taken care of them alone for most of their lives, and she was always there for him when he needed her. 

So much time had passed yet to him it felt as if they were still young. Sometimes he could hear her thoughts, of course she wasn't trying to send them to him but they were too intense for her to control. She often felt that she was getting old and that he would leave her for someone else. He couldn't even imagine life without her let alone leave her.

He felt her hand on his chest and opened his eyes to see her looking at him. She moved towards him and placed her head on his chest before closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a squeeze before closing his eyes too.

How do you do it? 

_Make me feel like I do._

_How do you do it?_

_It's better than I ever knew._

_You are stellar._

So how was it? Please review and tell me if you liked it or not. If you did enjoy it maybe you could check out my other fic The Harem.


End file.
